


sunny days & greasy food

by ayahaha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahaha/pseuds/ayahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt it before he heard it.</p><p>(school au assassinos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunny days & greasy food

"I'm going out today."

Sino squinted at the other person in the room, not missing a beat.

"With her?"

Rose nodded silently, readjusting the backpack hanging off one shoulder. He slid out of the room to grab a snack before they left for school. As a man of very few words, silence was a normal occurrence for him. He entered with two bags of chips, tossing one of them at the blond's head.

He caught it easily, and tugged his own backpack on.

Then they were gone. 

\-------

Taking his time reaching his best friend's class, Sino walked with hands in pockets, unaware of all the stares and the silence that followed him with every footstep. If he wanted to listen, maybe he'd notice the hushed whispers and eyes swimming with hearts. 

_Bzzt._

Unlike the pace he set for himself, he wrapped his fingers around his phone and tugged it out of his pocket, pressing the button to see his notifications.

 

 

 

> **From: president rose bush**
> 
> are you coming? :-0

Eyes shifting to glance at the time, Sino tapped the chat box to reply, fingers swift with years of experience, then discarded it back into his pocket.

 

 

 

> **From: sino**
> 
> nah

Sino spotted the familiar wooden door coming up ahead and quickened his pace to reach the desk sitting innocently in front. 

Sliding himself into the chair, he leaned forward and sprawled himself over the desk, mentally counting down until the doors swung open and students came spilling out. 

\-------

He felt it before he heard it. The wind of students forcing the heavy wood open blew through him, running through a few stray hairs he missed when styling it this morning. Then he heard the bell ringing, a loud, obnoxious ring. It reminded him of uniformity, schedules, and the thought left him shuddering. Next came the footsteps of people spilling out of confined stuffy rooms and into the halls. More than happy to be done with the day and go home, then repeat it the next day.

Sino picked up his head, already pulled away from his thoughts and waited for a familiar head of peach hair to pop out from the crowd.

Literally towering amongst everyone, as he was 6'3, Rose wasn't that hard to spot. 

Sino threw a smile on his face and waited for his best friend and roommate to notice he was there. Which didn't take long. Rose naturally started to look at the desk outside since Sino usually would be there early for whatever reason. 

(Getting dismissed, leaving early, skipping his last class, etc. It was all the same thing to him.)

Rose reached out, lazily shoving the other one for lying to him, though he didn't really care. Sino threw on a big smile as a greeting, already getting up from the hard seat.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

\-------

Despite looking like they both kept in tip-top shape, perfect physique and not a single 'flaw', their lifestyle was less than healthy.

Which is why they found themselves in line at McDonald's. 2 pair of eyes scanning the menu, both deciding on different things. Since they came right after school, the line wasn't that long and soon they got to order themselves. 

Sino opened his mouth first, "I'll have a number 6, large. With bottled water." He glanced towards Rose, who gave him the blank look of 'get-my-usual'. "And a number 3. Yeah, large."

The cashier placed a large cup on the counter, which Sino ignored, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. It was unspoken between them that Sino would be paying for most of their meals, since he preferred to, and Rose wasn't in position to argue about it. His parents signed his check anyways. Rose snaked his arm around the other's waist to get the empty paper cup and walked off to fill it with whatever he was feeling today.

Pulling out the right amount of bills, he soon replaced the wallet in his hands with the receipt.

He turned around to find Rose already sat down in a booth, sipping away at his drink.

Slipping in the seat across from him, he took one look at the straw still between the older's lips.

"Juice?"

Rose nodded, not moving his mouth, still taking long sips.

_Bzzt._

Feeling the buzz from his pocket, Sino reached for his phone. Then a number was being called out not a second later, which Rose took as a sign to get up and stop drinking before his stomach was filled with liquids instead than solids.

Looking down at his phone, he quickly read the text and cracked a smile at his red-headed pseudo-brother's troubles.

 

 

 

> **From: valko**
> 
> Dude the girl im with wont stop talking about you

Rose returned with a red tray, basically dropping it onto the table, and sat back down in his seat. The younger placed his phone down on the table, grabbing his food from the tray.

_Bzzt._

Rose peered over at the screen, having caught a glimpse of the name and wondering what he had to say. Though, Sino already had it in his hands and was replying before he could even finish reading.

 

 

 

> **From : valko**
> 
> Its getting annoying lol
> 
> **From : sino**
> 
> then leave idk???
> 
> **From : valko**
> 
> Should i? ill be bored tho
> 
> **From : sino**
> 
> come chill or something, im @ mcd

Seeing Rose's eyes look over curiously, staring over bites of his burger, he slid his phone over to him to read the conversation, while he started to unwrap his own food, popping a fry in his mouth.

\-------

The food was gone in record time, being growing boys with huge stomachs begging to be filled. 

Rose collected the trash on the tray, the more responsible adult of the two, cleaning up after themselves. Sino laid back on his phone, leisurely scrolling through his countless social media feeds, stopping every once in a while to double tap something.

_Bzzt._

Not coming from his own phone, he reached over to get the other's phone and see what the notification was. 

 

 

> **From: Saxifrage ♥**
> 
> Are you ready yet? I just finished homework.

 Sino felt his face scrunch up involuntary. He placed the phone back down on the table, just in time for Rose to come back with a raised eyebrow.

"It's her."

"Her name's-"

"Apparently Saxifrage," Sino smirked up at him from his seat, already knowing of his habit of naming his contacts after flowers and stuff. "Have fun, man."

Rose momentarily heated up at the remark, blood rushing to his cheeks. Despite the fact that he knew Sino didn't know the meaning behind her flower, it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

The blond slid out the booth with his backpack already on, passing the other one to his companion. Rose's lips moved just millimeters away in a smile, sliding his arms through the straps. Together, they walked out the glass doors and stopped when a breeze blew by.

"You going to meet up now?" 

"Yeah, she's at the library."

"Nerds."

Rose shifted his weight and simply bumped into the shorter as a response.

With his phone already in hand, he navigated through to start a new message. The sun was still out, Sino figured he didn't have to go right back to his room yet. 

 

 

> **To: valko**
> 
> yo wya lets do something

 


End file.
